In Bradley U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,614 there is disclosed an electron-optical image tube and an image tube streak camera. The image tube utilizes a flat photocathode and an extraction mesh electrode which is parallel to the photocathode. It has been found that the use of such an electron mesh electrode limits the voltage which can be applied between the electrode and the photocathode.
In copending application, Ser. No. 755,226, filed on Dec. 29, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,002, there is disclosed a streak tube which utilizes a channel plate. However, the arrangement is such that it is possible for direct feedthrough of x-rays and visible photons to the phosphorous screen to occur which is undesirable. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved streak tube particularly useful for visible light and a camera for utilizing the same.